Mythical Conquest
by JoeyWheelerPup
Summary: When falling asleep in class, Joey is sent to the brutal past where he must now fight against his all time enemy,Seto Kaiba, will he survive? Will he conquer over the Egyptian force? Warning Lust crave


**JoeyWheelerPup:** Yes this is only a ONE-SHOT so don't expect to much, I just wrote this for a school project and I thought it would be fun to post this. This story has hints of Seto/Joey

**_Summary:_** When falling asleep in class, Joey is sent to the brutal past where he must now fight against his all time enemy...Seto Kaiba...will he survive? Will he conquer over the Egyptian force?

_**Mythical Conquest**_

It was a lazy boring day at Domino high school, and to make a bad situation worse, I had mythology next as part of our social mark...just one class away from the end of the day.

Gold hair waved gently in from of my face shining like the sun itself...yeah I could be a poet...yeah right. Anyways I walked sluggishly to my next class, not wanting to hear the lectures Mrs.Senuik would give today, and I'm not looking forward to the homework that will be given. Down the long cold hall way walking into the classroom, just as the final bell rang for class to begin, I found that all the seats were taken, except the one in the far back next to the most annoying, rich, snobbish, stuck-up, arrogant brunette ever...Seto Kaiba. With a heavy sigh I made my way to the back of the room just as Mrs.Senuik walked in.

"Good afternoon class, please take out your notes and a pen or pencil, we will be taking a few points on the Egyptian mythical beast Volvagia" the teacher wrote the name on the board before going to her desk.

_'What a long name'_ I thought as I wrote it on the piece of paper I took out

"Ryou Bakura?" the teacher called out while taking name call

"Here" came a meek reply, leave it to Ryou to act all innocent on us...hehehe...

"Tea Gardner?"

"Here"

"Seto Kaiba?"

A low grunt was heard next to me, that rich punk thinks he's not good enough to answer the teacher like we all have to do, why I should...

"Joey Wheeler?"

Before I knew it my name had been called, I snapped out of my evil thoughts as I replied a short here.

"Why Joey your actually on time today, keep it up" She commented sarcastically

Awe if I could just wipe that smirk off her face and prove to her that Joey Wheeler can be responsible then...then...ha the world would come to an end.

I watched the teacher pull out a huge book from her desk, I'm sure the whole school shook when she plopped it on her desk...well ok I'm stretching the truth.

After about 10 minutes into the boring lecture, I found that the inside of my eyelids were of more interest than on Egypt. Just as I was about to fall asleep I felt something hit the side of my head. Looking down I saw that it was a rolled up paper ball as I turn my head to the one who through it. That's when I saw...**KAIBA.**

He mouthed 'pay attention Mutt' that word that I hate so much, I growl at him trying to ignore him as I once again try to listen.

Once again I started to drift asleep and the last thought that ran through my head was 'I wonder what it would be like back then', then I could no longer stay awake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rays of sun shone through the open area hitting Joey directly on the face.

"What?" Joey said lazily as he looked around the small tent...wait TENT?!

**"WHAT?!"** Joey found that he was not wearing the clothes that he wore that morning, actually he found himself wearing something that looked kind of like a bed sheet, and he was not in school anymore.

"Ahh...I see that your up sir" a man walked into the tent that Joey was in

"Ok what's going on, where am I?" Joey squeaked out as he quickly went to hide himself under the sheets.

"Calm down Jou, you had to much to drink last night and passed out. I brought you to your tent so that none of the other drunks would take advantage of you"

"Ok...ONE: My name is not Jou it's Joey; TWO: I'm not even drinking age to even think about getting drunk; and THREE: I don't live in a tent"

The man stared at him in total shock then...

**"HAHAHA....Jou...I think you had too many sips....hahaha you even look serious...hahaha"**

**"I AM!"** Joey yelled frustrated

"Sure you are...well thanks for the laugh sir, but I came here to tell you your presence is required in front of the king" After saying that the man left.

Ah yes...the joys of mythology class

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flipping the tent entrance open, Joey was blinded by the blast of sun; covering his eyes the image that laid before him took his breath away. An army in the millions stood before him bowing as they made a path towards another tent like he was their king.

"Oh commander Jou, I'm glad you coin join us" the king greeted one of his loyal friends

"Yeah about that...my name is Joey and what is going on around here?" Joey joined the kings side looked more confused than ever.

"Your army is waiting to go to war" the King informed him not to pleased that his military commander had forgotten.

**"MY WHAT?! ARMY? WHAT ARMY? WHO ARE WE FIGHTING?"**

"Come" the King sigh if it wasn't for Jou's fighting skills he would have kicked him out by now. Flipping the side tent flags up Joey stared at a horrifying scene.

"That is the Egyptian army, and right now they out number our Israelite army by hundreds" Joey's eyes widened, they expected him to defeat this army, how was he suppose to do that? he had only fought in gangs of 10 or more not millions!

"Who is their leader?" Joey was almost afraid to ask, according to Yugi, Yami was also the ruler of Egypt and his friend but why is he on the opposite side of the battle field?

"His name is Seth"

_Damn_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noon was soon at hand, and Joey was no where near ready to fight this Egyptian army especially against this Seth guy. At noon the Israel army was to attack and he had to make sure that he was ready...yeah right...

"Sir" a man interrupted his train of thought "You armor"

"My armor?" Joey looked over at him, his nerves were going full strength now.

"Yes and your sword"

**"SWORD!"** Joey stood up suddenly, he was not ready for this at all

The man nodded and placed Joey's equipment on his bed before leaving the room. Joey wondered over to the bed looking at the military 'things'

"What? No shield?"

After getting prepare Joey wondered out of the tent to see a golden shield being held up to him, looking to his side he saw the entire Israel army bowing to him.

"...Hhhhiiii..." Joey said nervously then sighed "Let's go"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Israel army waited and waited for the Egyptians to arrive, it seemed like a life time just waiting.

**"SIR!"**a soldier cried

**"What?"**

**"LOOK!!!"**

Joey was shocked at the beast like a dragon, blue but yet also white, it stood before them strong in it's power, streams of venomous silva dripped from it's mouth.

**"What is that?!"** Joey yelled out of fear

"It's Volvagia" a soldier cried in pure terror

Beside the beast stood the chief commander, his height towered over them like a dark thunder cloud, and his chocolate brown hair fell into his face outlining the icy blue eyes that could pierce a bold man, freezing him where he stood.

_AWW CRAP THAT LOOKS A LOT LIKE KAIBA_

Even though the two commanders were separate by the 'dead man's land' between them, Joey and the Egyptian commandeered locked gazes and glared at each other, each daring the one to make the first move.

The war cry was heard from the Israelites as they raced towards certain death ahead of them.

The Egyptian commander narrowed his icy stare as a malevolent smirk appeared on his features; he gently stroked the wild beast beside him as he watched for the right time to attack.

**"KILL THEM ALL, BUT LEAVE THE LEADER TO ME!" **the Egyptian commander shouted

The Egyptian army took off for the Israelites, Seth released the mythical beast before them as a loud roar escaped his scaled lips.

In one swift motion there was a clash that the world would be affected by. The Israelites and the Egyptians combined into one giant army and as swiftly as they combined, large bloodthirsty cries were heard as agonizing groans came from the Israelites.

Through all the skill Joey learned through fencing lessons, he was actually doing not to bad, he was able to hold off as many soldiers that dare try to attack him on horse.

I have to remember to thank my father for those horrible lessons

He gracefully dodged out of the way on his horse, trying not to make contact with his sword if possible. Jumping from his horse he sized up to one of the weaker soldiers, but suddenly terror filled the young mans eyes as he turned a ran as if his life depended on it.

"Ha I must have scared him" Joey grinned as he relaxed his sword

**"That's wishful thinking Mutt" **came a cold reply from behind him. Joey spun around to meet the cold-hearted sneer of Seth.

**"What did you call me?"** Joey threatened with his sword

**"I called you a Mutt, very fitting for a weak sniveling dog such as yourself"** that was that, an evil smirk again appeared and those eyes that spelled doom for many

**"I'm NOT a dog, just who do you think you are?"** Joey yelled

**"I'm Seth, high priest of Egypt and also the chief commander of this army, and you must be Jou, the famous Israel commander, but it seems their accusations were false, you're not great at all, maybe good for a night but not as a commander"**

**"THAT'S IT...ENOUGH TALK, LET'S FIGHT"** Joey narrowed his eyes as he got in a fighting stance

**"Well if you care to die so fast, then do be it" **Seth drew his long sword, showing the sadistic side of him more plainly **"But the time I'm done with you, you will be begging me to finish you"**

Their swords clashed together with the strength of the two men, sparks flew from the contact of the two swords as more force was added with every hit.

Joey quickly went on the defensive side trying to block as many attacks as he could. Right, Left, Up, Down Joey was quick to shield himself, but from his lack of military training he had the wind knocked out of him as a foot connected with his stomach. Joey was knocked to the ground landing on his back with a loud thud.

Seth walked up beside the winded Joey, sneering down at him with all hate and amusement he hides within.

**"That was one of the easiest battles I ever fought Mutt"** Seth coldly laughed

**"I told you...I'm not a DOG!"** Joey kicked Seth's feet from under him as the tall commander landed on his back. Joey jumped to his feet, backing up to give room. He won't hit a man while he is down. Seth kept his eyes on Joey as he stood up, burning hate were scene through his cold figure.

**"Your good I'll give you that, but how would you face against the power of the Egyptian mythical beast"** The Blue Eyes White Dragon came to stand beside Seth, his evil look matched his masters. Joey looked in horror, backing up, he tried to think of a way, any way to escape.

**"What's a matter Jou? Scared? Don't worry I don't plan to let him get the honor of destroying you, that honor belongs to me"** Seth laughed

**"When does honor come from hurting others?" **Joey shouted back finding his voice all of a sudden.

**"Since now...fetch my great beast" **Seth commanded. The beast slowly advanced on Joey taking in all his fear. Joey started to shake in absolute terror as he raised his sword in defense.

With great speed the mythical beast charged towards Joey, trying to steady his sword, his fear had increased as the dragon swiped his sword away.

Shear pain ran through Joey when red welts started appearing as Joey clutched his right arm.

**"AHHHH"** Joey cried in agony, he hardly had time to move when an agonizing wail escaped through his lips when the sharp claws contacted his back then to his left leg. Joey fell to the ground in pain, he now accepted defeat,a ll he wanted, all he waited for was the beast to finish him off, but nothing came.

**"Absolutely pathetic, how a trained officer could show the weakness you have shown to me is beyond amusing"**

Joey tried to stand, but the pain in his left arm surged through his body as he fell back down, slowly looking up into his conquers eyes.

**"You admit defeat, how fitting for a cowardly dog...look at your people"** Seth ordered pointing to the scene behind him. Joey's eyes darted over the scene, bodies laid in a heap in the field, all were mostly Israelites and what was left of them didn't leave in one piece.

Seth grabbed Joey's chin, forcing him to look back into those cold icy eyes that stripped him of his pride.

**"And soon you'll join them" **Seth's words were like venom, **"But you know what? I think I can find a more suitable position for you" **Suddenly Seth's lips crashed against Joey's in a brutal matter, Joey could only widen his eyes struggling in protest, but he was just to weak. His lips were sure to bruise at the force. The Seth pulled away

**"Yes you be a grand bed slave back in Egypt, and I'm in need of one" **Seth smirked wickedly, a stinging sensation was felt in the back of Joey's eyes as a tear ran down his pale cheek.

**"Oh don't cry, now all you have to worry about is pleasing me, if my Pharaoh will allow" **Seth purred releasing Joey's chin before looking up at the one behind Joey.

**"If I may, my Pharaoh?"** Seth bowed, Joey's eyes looked behind him to see someone that looked a lot like Yami

"You may" the Pharaoh agreed softly

**"Thank you my Pharaoh, he will make a good bed slave"** Seth grinned viciously

"Your right Seth"

"Your right Seth"

_"Your right Seto"_

_"Your right Seto"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey jumped awake by the sound of the teachers voice, looking around his meet his gaze with a very cranky teacher waiting for an explanation from Joey.

"Mr. Wheeler, have you been sleeping this whole class?" the teacher asked annoyed, Joey looked around, the class was giggling to themselves and Joey realized he was home.

"I guess so, look I'm really sorry..." Joey tried to explain

"Sorry won't cut it, you'll have to do an extra assignment to get you mark up, were you even awake to hear Mr.Kaiba's answer to a very important quiz question?" the teacher asked

"No I wasn't" Joey said sheepishly

"Well you should have been paying attention" the teacher grumbled walking to her desk.

Joey looked to his side to see that evil smirk of Seto Kaiba he just hated, and that glint in his eyes that said I'm-to'good-for-you. Which reminded Joey a lot about Seth and...Oh my...

Looking away Joey sighed as he packed up for the day, he was just happy that it was over and he was still in one piece.

But he would never forget that battle, or that demanding evil from those icy blue eyes and the horror of the mythical beast, even if it was just a dream, or more like a nightmare.

_No more pizza for me_

"Who's up for pizza now?" Yugi suggested

"I'm am" Joey yelled towards Yugi and went to greet him

**THE END**


End file.
